batmanbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman General Information Real name: Kal-El (adopted as Clark Joseph Kent) First Appearance: Action Comics #1 (April 18th 1938) Created by: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Affiliations: The Daily Planet Justice League Legion of Super-Heroes Team Superman Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, senses, intelligence, regeneration, and longevity; super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision and flight Portrayed by: Christopher Reeve-Superman, Superman II, Superman III, Superman IV Dean Cain-Lois & Clark Tom Welling-Smallville Brandon Routh-Superman Returns Henry Cavil-Man of Steel Classic Superman Kal-El was sent from Krypton by his parents before their home planet and most of its inhabitants were destroyed. He was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas when his vessel crashed in a field. They adopted the baby as their own, naming him Clark Joseph Kent. The yellow sun of the Solar system in the Milky Way galaxy gave Clark superpowers. He grew up in Smallville and moved to Metropolis to work at the Daily Planet where his relationship with many humans grew especially with Lois Lane his wife to be. He always helps out those in danger as Superman and has fought many arch enemies with his most common enemy being Lex Luthor. Clark Kent Relationship with Batman Superman & Batman: The World's Finest Over the years, both Batman and Superman have had an on-and-off again rivalry, although both heroes have eventually developed a grudging respect for each other. Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman founded a team of Superheroes called the Justice League of America. Enemies of both Superman and Batman have formed alliances against the two heroes over the years, most notably the Joker and Lex Luthor. Superman entrusts Batman with the Kryptonite Ring Added by Lastsonofkrypton Batman and Superman have discovered each other's secret identities. This happened on a cruise ship while they battled Owlman and Ultraman, their alternate dimensional counterparts. Deathstroke and Deadpool were also fighting on the ship. Superman was able to change Batman out of his costume (along with himself back to Clark Kent) to satisfy Lois that Clark and Bruce Wayne were not Superman or Batman. The speed at which he did it caused Bruce to vomit from motion sickness. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, enhanced senses and intelligence, regeneration, and longevity; super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision and flight. Amongst others. Most of these are provided by the Earth's yellow sun. In other media In The Adventures of Superman radio drama, Superman was voiced by Bud Collyer. Batman and Robin appeared in some episodes, which represented some of their earliest appearances outside of the comics. Animation legend Max Fleisher produced a series of short animated films featuring Superman, the first of which, "The Mad Scientists" was nominated for an Academy Award. Superman appeared in two serials starring Kirk Alyn: Superman (1948) and Atom Man Vs Superman (1950). The Adventures of Superman was the earliest superhero TV series. The show starred George Reeves of Gone With the Wind fame. Whether his death was a murder or a suicide remains controversial. In Superman, Superman II, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace he was portrayed by Christopher Reeve. In Superman Returns he was portrayed by Brandon Routh. In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman he was portrayed by Dean Cain. In Smallville he was portrayed by Tom Welling. In Superman: The Animated Series, Superman: Shadows of Apokolips, Superman: Brainiac Attacks and Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, he is portrayed by Tim Daly. In Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, he is voiced by George Newbern. In The Dark Knight Returns: Part 2, he is voiced by Mark Valley. Henry Cavil will portray Superman in Man of Steel, which is set to be released on June 14, 2013. Batman film referencesEdit In Batman, a sign reads "Flat & Flat Lawyers - Chas Kent". In Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne tells Dick Grayson that his circus must be halfway to Metropolis. In Batman & Robin, Batman gets annoyed with Robin and stated "This is why Superman works alone". Batman literature referencesEdit In Batman: Gotham Knight's novelization, Detective Renee Montoya remarks that Batman must be some kind of superman. See Also Superman/Gallery References to Batman in Superman mediaEdit In Superman Returns a news reporter announced that Superman had been spotted in Gotham City. In Smallville, there is a number of allusions to Batman. The Batmobile was seen in the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode called "Don't Tug on Superman's Cape", an episode which shows that some collectors had apparently stolen the Batmobile. Appearances with BatmanEdit Justicle League of America All-Star Squadron Kingdom Come Batman: Hush The Dark Knight Returns The Dark Knight Strikes Again Batman: The Dark Knight (Vol. 2) #6 Justice League (Vol. 2) Superman/Batman Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Superman/Batman: Apocalypse Superman: The Animated Series Super Friends Justice League/JLU Justice League: The New Frontier Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Justice League: Doom Batman Beyond The Batman Batman: The Brave and the Bold Young Justice DC Universe Online LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe